cncfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of America/Red Alert
The United States of America is a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states, one federal district, and fourteen territories. The country is situated almost entirely in the western hemisphere: its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington, D.C., the capital district, lie in central North America between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south; the state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent with Canada to its east, and the state of Hawaii is in the mid-Pacific. U.S. territories, or insular areas, are scattered around the Caribbean and Pacific. The United States is an ethnically diverse nation. From it's earliest days as as colony to the 20th Century, the nation attracted many different peoples around the world. Indeed, at the end of the 20th century, the nation boasted great economy, stability, as well as a state based on the principles of freedom, similarly to other Western countries in Europe. The nation was founded by thirteen colonies of Great Britain located along the Atlantic seaboard. Proclaiming themselves "states," they issued the Declaration of Independence on July 4, 1776. The rebellious states defeated Britain in the American Revolutionary War, the first successful colonial war of independence. A federal convention adopted the current United States Constitution on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single republic. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments, was ratified in 1791. In the nineteenth century, the United States acquired land from France, Spain, Mexico, and Russia, and annexed the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Hawaii. The American Civil War ended slavery in the United States and prevented a permanent split of the country. The Spanish-American War and World War I confirmed its status as a military power. In the 1950s, when the Great World War II took place, USA largely sat out of the conflict in the opening stages of the war and decided to aid the Allied Forces only when the risk that the Soviets could win in Europe and Asia was so great that it would endanger the country. Among forces dispatched to aid Europeans were General Carville, as well as commanders and rifle infantry. After the war, USA emerged as a superpower alongside it's European Allies. It became one of the major players of the Allied Forces. While disarming the USSR, the United States helped the nation rebuild under the power of a puppet ruler of Premier Alexander Romanov in an attempt to avoid further destabilization. The US government, including President Dugan generally regarded the threat posed by the Soviet Union as low. Currently, in the real WWIII, Norwell-Hucks is the company responsible for the Allied B2-X Century bomber. Also rumors had that the Assault Destroyer project was made there along with the newest Aircraft Carrier. Fort Bradley was reported to have trained most of their recent infantry, for example, the Peacekeepers and Tanya Adams. President Howard T. Ackerman, in his hatred for the Soviets, built a superweapon at Mt. Rushmore and could have deployed it on the Soviets, should the Allies fail to intervene and destroy it. Locations Pentagon: Carvilles HQ and he was once killed there but time travel undid that part. Fort Bradley: Tanya retreated to this Allied military base when the Statue of Liberty fell under Soviet fire in GWWIII, but in WWIII, Ft. Bradley followed the Statue's fate. Mt Rushmore: The monument showing 150 years of American history gone wrong during Ackerman's presidency and due to his anti-Soviet policies, converted to a superweapon. White House: Located at Washington DC, this building is former President Michael Dugan's and current President Howard T. Ackerman's HQ. Los Angeles: In Yuris Revenge Yuri grinds up civilians there with Grinders. Victim of the Black Tortoise and its Wave Force Tri-Guns. Statue of Liberty: This statue, in GWWIII, was demolished by the Soviet invasion. In WWIII, Tanya again sank the Soviet Dreadnoughts, but it was too little, too late as the Statue falls to the USSR, only to be rebuilt with a Statue of some other guy. New York: As the Conscript said the city will be renamed Commandersgrad after the Allies Defeat. Hawaii: In RA2 it was either taken over by the USSR or the assault has failed. In RA3 Warren admits he did not like that place. Pearl Harbor: the scene of the OTL WWII Japanese surprise attack of 1941 December 7th, the Imperials held that place against Warren's assault, until Warren allowed them to keep it after the assault failed, because he does not like Hawaii. Category:RA2:Countries Category:RA2:Factions